Sometimes All You Need Is Love
by xFirstBadHabit
Summary: A short story about the 2009 TCA's and how Vanessa handles the newly released photos.ZV


20 year old Vanessa Hudgens was standing in her room getting ready for the 2009 Teen Choice Awards and she was anything but excited. Earlier this week a new set of nude photos had surfaced and it would be an understatement to say she was extremely pissed but today she was going to forget all about the pictures that had been leaked. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that was a little low cut and stopped right at her thighs, she was wearing purple pumps that matched her dress perfectly. She had her hair cascading down her back that was in her signature curls and she looked absolutely beautiful.

''Nessa the limo is here'' Brett, her manger, said

''Ok, I'll be right down. I just have to grab my purse.'' She said

''Alright, I'll see you downstairs.'' Brett said

Vanessa went toward her vanity and grabbed her purse, which matched her dress and pumps perfectly. She looked herself in her mirror one last time and kept repeating to herself that she wasn't going to let that asshole who leaked those pictures get to her tonight and she was going to prove to everyone that she was strong. Plus, she was going to see Zac and she was very excited about that.

Vanessa walked down the stairs of her house and at the bottom of her stairs waiting for her were her manager Brett and her 13 year old sister Stella **(AN, I know Stella wasn't really there but this is my story) **

''Nessa you look amazing!! You're going to knock them dead.'' Stella said

Vanessa gave Stella a big hug and said ''Thanks Stellz. I know I can always count on you know matter what. I love you!!''

''I love you too'' Stella said to Vanessa

Brett was just standing there watching the beautiful sisterly moment and couldn't help but smile knowing Stella would always be there for Vanessa and Vanessa would always be there for Stella if she ever needed anything.

''Come on you two. We don't wanna be late for the Teen Choice Awards now do we?!'' He said smiling

''Your right. Let's get the show on the road.'' Vanessa said

Vanessa, Stella & Brett stepped outside and Vanessa turned around to lock the door.

''Oh crap'' Stella & Brett said

''What?'' Vanessa said as she turned around

''A…Ness'' Stella slowly said

''Yea'' Vanessa said

''Look across the street'' Brett said

Vanessa looked across the street and saw some people with cameras taking pictures of them and instantly knew what they were…paparazzi.

Vanessa sighed ''Can't they ever leave me alone? Just for once.''

''Don't worry V. Just ignore them and don't let what they say get to you. Their just gonna try to get you upset.'' Brett said

''Your right, I going to ignore them.'' She said

Vanessa, Stella & Brett walked down the steps and they were walking across the street to the awaiting limo while the paparazzi were yelling out questions to Vanessa.

_Vanessa, how do you feel about the new set of photos?_

_Vanessa, is it true that Zac broke up with u because of the pictures?_

_Are you excited about the Teen Choice Awards?_

_Do you thin your going to win anything?_

V, Stella & Brett just ignored all the questions and finally made their way to the limo where the limo driver opened the door for them and they slid and the driver shot the door and went to the drivers seat and drove off.

About 30 minutes later they finally arrived to Teen Choice Awards. The driver opened the door and they got out.

''Ok Ness, you only gonna walk the carpet. Your not doing any interviews. Is that alright with you?'' Brett said

''Yea that's cool. I really don't wanna have to deal with the questions about the pictures.'' Vanessa said

They spent the next 10-15 minutes walking the red carpet when they could finally go inside and mingle with everyone until the show started.

**Vanessa's POV**

I walked into the building and was looking at the stage and trying to find my seat when suddenly I heard someone scream my name.

''NESQUICK'' I heard someone yell. I turned around and yelled

''ASHLEY'' I yelled

Ashley and I ran to each other and gave each other a big hug.

''I missed you so much'' I said

''I missed you too Nesquick. How are you doing with the whole scandal thing going on?'' Ashley asked

''Yea. I just wanna forget all about it, for at least tonight and then I want to go back to Vancouver and just focus on filming Sucker Punch.'' I said

''Well I'm just glad you're here tonight because I missed my bestie'' Ashley said

''I'm glad I'm here too…Anyway, where's Scott at?'' I asked

''Oh he's over there talking to Zac about some TV show or something.'' Ashley said

''Let's go over there. I haven't seen Zac in a while.'' I said

''Ok'' She said

Ashley & I walked over to where Zac & Scott were talking. As we were walking towards them I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about seeing Zac again. I'm hoping he's not upset with the whole topless picture thing, I mean when this happened about 2 years ago he was so supportive and he was there for me but this is the 2nd time it has happened and he might not wanna be with anyone who has scandals happening to them all the time.

Ashley & I finally reached the guys and Zac & I was just standing there looking at each other.

''Ash, Scott can you give me & Ness sometime alone?'' Zac asked

''Sure. We'll just be sitting in our seats.'' Ashley said

Ash & Scott left to locate their seats and it was just me & Zac and I couldn't help but feel more nervous.

''Come here baby'' Zac said with his arms open

I walked into his arms and said ''I'm so sorry Zac''

Zac tightened his grip on me and said ''You have nothing to be sorry for''

''Yes I do. If I would have never of taken these pictures then I wouldn't be putting you threw this'' I said

''Baby everyone makes mistakes. Your not the only girl to take nude or semi-nude photos of themselves. Plenty of girls do this just to feel sexy and all those people who are calling you all those names are just jealous because you are beautiful, talented, and you performed at the Oscars. They're just angry because they no they can never take you down because you are confident and you always come out on the other side stronger. I love you for you and I will never leave because of those pictures.'' Zac said

By the time he was finished I had tears in my eyes because he was so sweet, caring and loving.

''Thanks Zac. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you too.'' I said giving him a kiss on the lips

''It's my job to make you feel better and I love doing it.'' He said

After our moment, we went to mingle with everyone. I went to sit with Selena because I haven't seen her in while and we talked and laughed and even took some pictures. Then, I went to talk with Nikki Reed and we laughed and too some pictures and everything. After I caught up with everyone I went and sat next to Zac and he put his arm around me and as we were talking Megan Fox came over and started talking with us and everything.

''Hey Vanessa, Zac'' Megan said

''Hey Megan what's up?'' I asked

''Nothing much. I just wanted to come see how you were with the whole scandal and everything.'' Megan said

''I'm good. Thanks'' I said

''No problem and I wanted you to know that if you ever need anything you could always call me.'' Megan said

''Aww thanks Megan'' I said as I got up and we hugged and took some pictures together

Now its half way through the show and Zac won 2 awards and I couldn't be more proud of him. He's currently backstage and I'm sitting next to Nikki Reed and Dane Cook is about to come on stage to present Choice Male/Female Hottie, which I'm nominated for Choice Female Hottie.

''Ok I just wanna say something I know everyone in this room is thinking…where's Vanessa Hudgens?'' Dane said

I looked around and waved my arms in the air with a smile on my face.

''Girl, you've got to keep your clothes on.'' He said

My smile started to fade and I felt humiliated.

''Phones are for phone calls girl.'' He said smiling

Everyone in the building booed him and I felt relived that they were on my side and I noticed that Zac is back at his seat and he looks pissed.

''Asshole'' Nikki yelled

Dane got on with presenting the awards to Megan Fox and Rob Pattinson and he got off the stage. Now it was time for a little brake and I got up and walked over to where Zac was now standing and as soon as he saw me he rushed over to me

''Baby are you ok?'' He asked

''Yea. I'm just glad everyone was on my side'' I said

''I don't know why that asshole thought he could go up there and say that and get away with it. Wait until I get my hands on that bastard.'' Zac said angrily

''Zac, its ok. I actually wanna thank him'' I said

''What!! Why would you wanna thank him for going up there and pretty much call you a slut.'' He asked shocked

''Because it made me relies something'' I said

''And that would be…''He said

''That I don't care what anyone else thinks about me. I only care what my family, friends and most importantly you think of me and if you all like me for who I am and then that's all that matters because I'm not gonna change myself for someone whose opinion I don't care about like me. If they don't like me for me then that's their loss because I know I'm a great person and that's all that matters'' I said

''I'm very proud of you Ness'' He said

''Why?'' I asked

''Because you don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks of you except for the people who love and care about you and you know will always be there by your side no matter what and we would never stop loving you over some stupid pictures that were taken a long time ago. I'm glad to call you my girlfriend because you aren't afraid to show who you really are and you don't let what people say get to you and I love you for that.'' He said lovingly

''I love you too Zac and I know you'll always be there for me no matter what'' I said

''You got that right Babe'' He said

Zac and I sat down to watch the rest of the show and we kept stealing some kisses from each other. I'm so glad we're both going back to Vancouver so we could spend some together just the 2 of us.

The Black Eye Peas had just got done performing and I was walking on stage with their surfboard and I handed it to them. Fergie came over to me and gave me a huge hug and said'' Dane was an ass for doing that to you''

''Thanks for supporting me'' I said

''No problem you're a sweet person and you didn't disserve what he did to you'' Fergie said

We all walked backstage and talked for awhile and then I made my way back to my seat next to Zac and he gave me a smile and a kiss on the lips. He leaned over towards my ear and said ''I still wanna kick Dane Cooks ass'' and I couldn't help but smile knowing he'll always be by my side if I ever needed him and I for that I fall more in love with him. I thank god everyday for having Zac walk into my life and have him be the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

**Well here's my short story. I know it's late but I wanted to get it out because I was so pissed when Dane Cook did that to Vanessa. It's probably not very good but please review!! **


End file.
